A Tale Of Tails
by Belzelga
Summary: Robotnik has created a new robot to replace Metal-2. Something's up with Tails's attitude. Things go from bad to worse in this fic that takes place in New York City and involves Scotty CF's characters!
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a darker fic I am writing centered around none other than cheery ol' Tails. Why? Because I can.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Tale Of Tails  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: New Enemy  
  
  
  
Robotnik walked along a row of thick glass tubes deep within one of his older bases, scowling as he did so. As he passed by each one, he made a comment about its contents.  
  
Robotnik: Silver Sonic was useless.Predator fizzled out.Metal Knuckles failed me.Metal Sonic was a flop! And don't even get me started on that cursed Metal Sonic 2! I swear I shall have his head!  
  
He looked into the last tube, which held a golden-colored machine.  
  
Robotnik: .And you shall bring it to me.  
  
The scientist pressed a button above the glass. The liquid emptied from it, and the container opened. He pressed another button on top of the tube, and two bright red glows lit up in the machine's eyes.  
  
Robotnik: I've built a robotic duplicate of Sonic and Knuckles.and now Tails. You may look harmless, my friend, but you are more powerful than that blasted Metal Sonic 2, and will most certainly wipe out my nemesis, Sonic!  
  
The robot stepped out of the tube, and faced his creator. It spoke without feeling, and possessed a harsh, metallic voice.  
  
Metal Tails: I will destroy them all.  
  
Robotnik: Hahaha.Excellent. If they only knew what trouble lay ahead for them.  
  
Robotnik began to laugh in his usual maniacal way. Metal Tails watched the evil doctor, judging him. When the scientist settled down, he faced the machine.  
  
Robotnik: Now go, and make up for the mistakes of your ancestors!  
  
Metal Tails obeyed, and left for the exit.  
  
Meanwhile, at the refuge base.  
  
Metal-2 was helping Tails make repairs to his latest prized possession: his Veritech. The robot held up the nose of the plane while Tails worked underneath, fixing the landing gear.  
  
Tails: I should've known that type of steel wouldn't be strong enough. I guess I'm lucky I just wrecked the gear, though.  
  
Metal-2: Why is that?  
  
Tails: I could've wrecked the whole plane!  
  
Metal-2: I see.  
  
Tails: .Okay, that should do it. Thanks for your help, Metal.  
  
Metal-2: I am always willing to lend a hand.  
  
Tails slid out from underneath it, and Metal-2 set the plane down. The repairs worked, and the landing gear was stable.  
  
Tails: So what now?  
  
Metal-2: Are you up to a game of chess?  
  
Tails smirked.  
  
Tails: It's on!  
  
They went into the other room to face each other in a battle of wits, strategy, and little pieces of plastic. In the other room, Knuckles dropped the Gamecube controller he held as he jumped up with his arms in the air.  
  
Knuckles: Oh YEAH!! I whooped you again, little brother!  
  
Beside him was Billy, who looked up at Knuckles like the red echidna belonged in the nuthouse. He was probably right, but he said nothing about it.  
  
Billy: Calm down, it's just a game.  
  
Billy set his controller down and stood up.  
  
Billy: Now, I really must be getting back to my research.  
  
The blue echidna left the room, unbeknownst to Knuckles, who was still dancing over his victory. Sonic and Scotty walked into the room in mid-conversation.  
  
Sonic: So anyway, I said to him-Knuckles?!  
  
Knuckles froze in place.  
  
Knuckles: sweatdrop Uh.Hi, Sonic.Scotty.  
  
Sonic: snickers What are you doing?  
  
Knuckles slowly returned to a normal position. He looked over at the hedgehogs.  
  
Knuckles: Um.What are you talking about?  
  
Sonic: Uh.huh. Anyway, I said to him, "Chilidog?! I thought you said 'Kill the hog!'"  
  
Scotty burst out laughing, and Sonic did nearly did so himself. Knuckles looked at them, confused. There was a noise at the entrance to the base, and Sonya and Sally came bursting in, gasping for air. Sonic, Knuckles, and Scotty rushed over to them.  
  
Scotty: Sonia! What is it?!  
  
Sonya: breathing heavily It.It was.a robot.  
  
Sally: also breathing heavily Came from.nowhere.attacked everyone.  
  
Sonic: Are you two all right?  
  
Sally: A little.shaken up.but.we're fine.  
  
Scotty: Is the robot still.wherever it was?  
  
Sonya: Don't know.it happened so fast.  
  
Knuckles: You guys need to calm down. Stay here, we'll handle this guy.  
  
Scotty: Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it!  
  
Sonic: Let's go, Scott!  
  
They rushed out the door, headed to the store where the girls had been shopping. When they arrived, all they found were the flaming ruins of the store. It had been completely demolished, and the fire department was already at work putting out the burning remnants.  
  
Sonic: Looks like we're a little late.  
  
Scotty: What could've done this?  
  
Knuckles: I don't know, but I'm glad it's not here now.  
  
Sonic: So.Now what do we do?  
  
Before anyone could answer, a laser blast flew between the two hedgehogs, hitting the ground. The three heroes turned around, but saw no source. Another blast came from nowhere at them, but Scotty managed to block it with his emerald sword before it hit him.  
  
Scotty: Where are they coming from?!  
  
A third shot came from a different place. It was much larger, and hit one of the fire trucks. The vehicle exploded, sending dangerous shrapnel everywhere. Fortunately, no one was hit.  
  
Sonic: I don't get it!  
  
Knuckles: We've got to be careful.  
  
A series of rapid laser shots erupted from a location several yards away. The three heroes managed to evade each one, and after a few seconds, they stopped coming. The lasers had seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
Knuckles: Okay, this is getting too freaky.  
  
Scotty: The girls said they saw a robot.I don't see anything!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, where's this stuff coming fr-OOOFFF!!!  
  
An invisible force impacted the hedgehog in the chest, knocking him backwards. Sonic hit the ground hard, sliding several feet. Then, right in front of him, a golden colored robot appeared from nowhere. It almost looked like Metal-2, but without the jet engine body and with two jet boosters extending from the back. Other than that, it looked like Tails, just without his signature tails. It had two separate eyes, and each one had a glowing red pupil. It stood over Sonic, pointing an arm blaster similar to Metal-2's at Sonic's head.  
  
Metal Tails: Look upon the face of your doom!  
  
Scotty charged at Metal Tails, but the robot detected him and rocketed off into the air before Scotty could stop. The green hedgehog swung at empty air, and, after a moment, looked up into the sky. He saw Metal Tails flying straight down toward him, and moved away just in time. The robot slammed into the ground, creating a small crater and blowing Sonic a few feet away. The hedgehogs regrouped as the smoke cleared. Nothing was there.  
  
Sonic: Maybe we got lucky and he blew himself up.  
  
The robot reappeared in front of Sonic, and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
Metal Tails: Trust me, you aren't that lucky!  
  
Metal Tails took off into the sky, carrying Sonic with him. They traveled up very quickly, and the G-forces were getting to Sonic. There was a sudden stop, and the hedgehog nearly blacked out.  
  
Sonic: Oh, my head.  
  
Metal Tails: Goodbye, you pest!  
  
The robot raised Sonic up slightly, and hurled him toward the ground. Sonic yelled as he fell, closing his eyes. After a moment, he felt something metal beneath him, and cautiously opened his eyes. He saw the face of Metal-2. They descended to the ground, landing softly. Metal-2 set Sonic down as Tails ran up to him.  
  
Sonic: Metal.You saved me!  
  
Metal-2: You can thank me later. We have more pressing concerns!  
  
Tails: sonic, is everything all right?! How did you get in the air?  
  
Sonic: That thing!  
  
Sonic pointed up, and Metal Tails hit the ground in front of them, landing hard and sending up a cloud of dust. It was in a crouching position, one knee on the ground.  
  
Tails: That robot! It looks.like me!  
  
Metal Tails stood up, slowly.  
  
Sonic: You shouldn't be here, Tails; it's dangerous!  
  
Tails: We had to come! Once Aunt Sally told me about what happened to them, Metal and I had to come and find you!  
  
Scotty: I guess it's a good thing you did. Otherwise, Sonic would be a pancake!  
  
Metal Tails armed his blasters, aiming them at Sonic. Metal-2 saw this, and dashed in front of him, activating his shield in time to deflect the shots. Metal-2 activated his own blasters, and returned fire. The robots both instinctively took off into the air, and flew back and forth while exchanging fire. They kept rising as they fired, and both moved around substantially, doing flips and speed boosts to evade each other's fire. Down below, the others regrouped , gathering together and watching the aerial battle. Metal Tails had the upper hand in terms of maneuverability, since it had not only its two main boosters, but an additional one in each leg. Metal-2 was running out of advantages; they both had similar strategy programming, and each knew what the other would do. Metal Tails lacked a shield, but dodged almost everything that came at him.  
  
Tails: This is bad! Metal could get hurt!  
  
Scotty: I know, but there's nothing we can do from down here.  
  
The robots continued fighting, both taking more hits by the second. Metal-2 rushed toward his opponent, trying to tackle it from the sky. Metal Tails managed to barely evade, rushing above his adversary and flying around behind him. They circled each other in midair, and suddenly, Metal Tails returned the tactic, but was much faster than Metal-2. He zipped above the robot, and came crashing down on top of him. Both robots came tumbling out of the sky, grappling with each other as they fell.  
  
Metal-2: I will not let you win!  
  
Metal Tails: That's not your decision to make!  
  
They both tried to physically tear each other apart, and Metal-2 ripped off Metal Tails's right arm as the fox robot pointed his jet blasters at his opponent. The golden robot fired a powerful charged up shot from each blaster, and they tore through Metal-2's body. The hedgehog robot exploded, but not before halfway crushing Metal Tails's left arm. Flaming pieces of Metal-2 erupted from the sky, slamming into the ground.  
  
Tails: Metal!!  
  
Metal Tails returned to the ground, slowly. He had suffered heavy damage, and scooped up his removed arm from the ground.  
  
Metal Tails: You are lucky that I must repair myself.But I will return!!  
  
He took off again, flying into the distance. Tails ran to the head of his fallen friend, picking it up as he sat on his knees. It had been severed at the neck, and torn wires extended from it. Sonic approached his friend as the tears welled up in the fox's eyes.  
  
Sonic: Tails.I'm sorry.  
  
Tails looked up at him, and wiped his eyes.  
  
Tails: It's not your fault.It's mine.  
  
Sonic: No, he did this himself.  
  
Tails: But it was me that asked him to come! If I hadn't brought him here, this never would've happened!  
  
Sonic: Don't worry, buddy. We'll rebuild him. Everything will be fine.  
  
Tails: I know.but.still, I can't help but feel sad.  
  
After a moment, Tails stood up. The others helped him collect the pieces, and they carried them back to the base. They set the parts on an operating table as Billy walked in.  
  
Billy: My goodness! What happened to him?!  
  
Scotty: We ran into Robotnik's latest creation. It was like a more powerful Metal-2, but in the form of Tails.  
  
Billy: A Metal Tails? That is most intriguing.  
  
Knuckles: You can delve into the mysteries of it later, Billy. Right now we need to fix this guy up in case that robot comes back.  
  
Billy: Yes, of course. Come on, Tails, let's see what we can do about this.  
  
Sally had watched them come in, and noticed something funny about Tails. She stopped Sonic in the hall to talk to him.  
  
Sally: Sonic, did you notice anything weird about Tails?  
  
Sonic: Well, not really. I mean, he was sad when Metal got blown up, but other than that, no. Why do you ask?  
  
Sally: I think he blames himself. I mean, he really thinks it's all his fault. I'm worried it might get to him.  
  
Sonic: Nah, he'll bounce back. Don't worry, once that robot's up and running again, everything will be normal.  
  
Sally: If you say so.  
  
Several miles away.  
  
Metal Tails landed in the woods, next to a tree. He needed to make repairs, and preferred to stay hidden as he did so. The robot sat on the ground, reattaching his arm while his other arm undid the crushed damage.  
  
Metal Tails: The sooner my nanorobots are done, the better. All this greenery makes me sick!  
  
The right arm was soon completely repaired and attached. Metal Tails opened and closed the hand, testing it. It worked perfectly, and by now he was fully repaired. A small bird landed next to him, and it hopped up closer, trying to figure out the strange looking machine. Metal Tails looked down at it.  
  
Metal Tails: Aww, look at that.A cute little bird.  
  
The robot moved his arm around and shot the bird with his blasters. The tiny animal disintegrated, leaving only a few feathers, which drifted to the scorched ground.  
  
Metal Tails: They make wonderful target practice.  
  
Metal Tails laughed cruelly as he stood back up. All of his parts were fully functional, and he flew into the sky. The robot pointed all his weapons at the trees below and fired, setting several trees ablaze.  
  
Metal Tails: That should take care of any remaining life forms.  
  
The robot recalled the location of the refuge base, and set off toward it at full throttle. Back in the lab at that very base, Metal-2 was repairing himself with the assistance of Billy and Tails. The fox eyed the glowing areas as the tiny nanytes restored broken connections between everything.  
  
Billy: Tails.Tails!  
  
Tails: Huh? What is it? .Oh, right. Sorry.  
  
Billy: Quite alright. Please hand me that piece.  
  
Tails did so, giving Billy a piece of Metal-2's body. The echidna returned it to about where it belonged, and watched as the nanytes reattached the piece. Tails returned to an almost trance-like state, watching the robots as he thought of various things. For no apparent reason, and without Billy noticing, he grabbed a jar and captured several of the robots, which lost power and shut down as they were separated from Metal-2. Tails closed the jar, and walked out of the lab. It wasn't until Tails left that Billy noticed anything had happened at all. The echidna didn't pay any mind to it, and put the next piece back where it belonged.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's going on here? And what's up with Metal Tails's destroying stuff like that?  
  
Stay tuned, and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Let's find out what going on here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Plans  
  
  
  
That evening, Metal-2 was up and running, with the help of Billy. Tails was nowhere to be seen; he had locked himself up in a deep, almost hidden lab. It wasn't the first time, and he usually came up with something incredible each time the fox did so. So, the others left him alone. They were all very busy preparing for the impending return of Metal Tails, who had yet to show up. Several members of the group were hiding in various places outside as the sun was setting. They had a plan.  
  
From behind a barrier of sand bags in front of the base's entrance, two hedgehogs finished setting the trap.  
  
Sonic: Scotty, is everything ready?  
  
Scotty: I think so.Hey, guys, how's it going?  
  
From a tree, Metal-2 peeked out from behind a branch.  
  
Metal-2: Everything is set to begin.  
  
A voice was heard from the roof, behind Sonic and Scotty.  
  
Billy: I'm ready when you are!  
  
Sally, Sonya, Knuckles, and Nickel were sitting at a picnic table several feet away from the entrance, pretending to have a picnic.  
  
Knuckles: Remind me again why we're out here!  
  
Sonic: You make a good decoy, Knuckles! And we need the others for realism!  
  
Sally: This had better work, Sonic!  
  
Sonic sat down against the bags, hidden from view. He talked quietly to himself.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, tell me about it.  
  
Metal-2 spoke up from the tree.  
  
Metal-2: He's coming!  
  
Scotty: Okay, everyone get in position!  
  
They all prepared, hiding away as those at the table faked a conversation. The sound of Metal Tails's engines grew louder as the robot neared them.  
  
Metal Tails: thinking Four of them are out in the open.This is too easy!  
  
The robot descended quickly, landing on and smashing the table as the others jumped away.  
  
Metal Tails: Time to die!  
  
The four decoys ran for the sandbags as Metal-2 ambushed the robot, leaping down from the tree and firing. Metal Tails whipped around and shot at Metal-2 while the decoys jumped behind the protective barrier. When they landed, Sonic and Scotty used their spin attacks to hit Metal Tails, catching him off guard and knocking him down. With the help of Metal-2, Sonic and Scotty held Metal Tails in place while Billy walked forward, holding his EMP gun.  
  
Billy: Metal-2, get out of the way!  
  
Metal-2 let go and rushed away, and Metal Tails fought to escape. Before he could, he was hit by the electromagnetic pulse of Billy's weapon, and fell to the ground. Billy jumped down, and fired another shot at close range into the robot.  
  
Billy: Okay.That should do it.  
  
Sonic: Good, now let's move on to phase two before he wakes up.  
  
Metal-2 crept out from behind the tree, and helped them move the heavy robot inside. They strapped him to a large table, and Nightingale took over.  
  
Nightingale: Okay, let's open him up and see what makes him tick.  
  
Metal-2: My pleasure.I have a score to settle.  
  
Metal-2 pulled his arm back and then shoved it into Metal Tails's body, creating a large hole.  
  
Metal-2: That is for attacking my friends!  
  
Metal-2 took his arm back out, and two panels opened up on the robot's hands. Three small, sharp knuckles extended from each one, and locked into place as Metal-2 curled up his fists.  
  
Metal-2: And this is for blowing me up!  
  
He punched Metal Tails in the center of the face, splitting the armor down the middle. He reached in, and pulled the head apart, exposing the fragile electronics inside. Metal-2 retracted his knuckles, and looked down at Nightingale.  
  
Metal-2: He's all yours!  
  
Nightingale: Thanks.I think. You really didn't like him, did you?  
  
Metal-2: Would you like someone that blew you up and tried to kill your friends?  
  
Nightingale: I guess not.  
  
Metal-2 nodded while Nightingale looked inside Metal Tails's head.  
  
Nightingale: Now, all we have to do is remove the computer core.Ah, here it is!  
  
She held out a small, pen-like device and reached in with it. Upon the press of a button, a bright blue laser fired from it steadily. Nightingale used it to sever the connections of wires from the core, and then cut it away from the frame. Now completely unattached, she picked up the heavy device and plopped it down on the table, exhausted.  
  
Nightingale: Whew! That thing is heavy!  
  
Metal-2: Let me assist you with that.  
  
The robot picked up the silvery, box-like core and moved it across the room. He set it down next to Nightingale's computer.  
  
Metal-2: I only hope that my data will prove useful to you.  
  
Nightingale: I'm sure the programming that you gave me a copy of will prove to be very useful, indeed.  
  
Nightingale walked up to the core, and connected a wire from her computer to it. She then sat down in the chair next to her, and began to operate the computer.  
  
Metal-2: What is it you plan to do again?  
  
Nightingale: I used the data I copied from you to create a virus that should be effective against Metal Tails's main computer. If we eliminate the computer, he can't repair himself!  
  
Metal-2: There have no doubt been modifications to his programming. I just hope there weren't too many.  
  
Nightingale: Don't we all.  
  
Nightingale accessed the computer core, fighting through the various lockouts and passwords in a race against time. In another lab, Tails was busy working on his latest project. He had used his computer to reprogram the nanytes and had constructed a strange device that fits on the head, body, and hands. There was an odd look in his eyes; they didn't have their usual glimmer. The fox sat on the ground, typing various things into his computer.  
  
Tails: .Now, if I use that to re-route the neural protocol, I think I can manage it.  
  
Tails continued to talk to himself as he typed. It grew dark outside as time passed, and the fox hadn't moved, except for his fingers as they continued to program. Around midnight, he decided to test out his device. The fox put on the gear, and approached a small lab mouse in a cage. Tails took a small syringe filled with what looked like water, and injected it into the mouse. The animal squeaked with pain as Tails watched, not caring.  
  
Tails: Now, let's see if it worked.  
  
He waited a few moments, and felt a slight zap in his head.  
  
Tails: Okay. Now I will begin testing.  
  
The fox thought for a moment, and then focused his mind on the mouse. He tried to send instructions to it with his brain. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the mouse froze, unmoving. It stayed that way for a few seconds before falling to the ground, dead. Tails looked at it, feeling only anger.  
  
Tails: Failure. I need to analyze this.  
  
He returned to his computer, and reviewed the data from the experiment. After spotting a few errors, he went back to revise his programming, never feeling sorry for the mouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this the end of Metal Tails?  
  
And what's up with the real Tails?  
  
Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
What happens next? Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Crazy Cyber Deathmatch  
  
  
  
It was around midnight now, and everyone was asleep except for Tails, Nightingale, and of course, Metal-2. Even Billy had decided to catch some shut-eye.  
  
Tails worked furiously on his mysterious project, and an odd look came to his eyes. By now, he was on his third mouse, and it was living longer than the first two. The fox concentrated on the helpless rodent, and it began to follow Tails's unspoken commands.  
  
Tails: Excellent. One has survived the procedure. Now, to control it.  
  
He moved his hand slowly, helping him focus. The mouse began to walk, and then run in the direction Tails wanted it to go. It followed his other commends, too. After a few minutes of this, Tails injected several more mice, and found he was able to control them all. However, additional mice added an almost unnoticeable weakening effect on the signals that controlled them.  
  
Tails: Hmm.For this to work, I'm going to need more power.  
  
The fox removed his gear, and packed it up with a canister of modified nanorobots and his laptop in a metal suitcase. Tails silently left the lab and exited the base.  
  
Meanwhile, in the lab of Nightingale Zebedee, the echidna had finally gained access to Metal Tails's computer core. She cheered to herself, but Metal-2 noticed, and walked over to her to see the screen.  
  
Metal-2: I see you've finally managed to get in.  
  
Nightingale yawned, stretching her arms out.  
  
Nightingale: It was no trouble at all.But, getting in is only half the battle. Now, we have to get that virus in there and hope it works.  
  
She made a few mouse clicks, and with some additional typing, uploaded the virus into the core.  
  
Metal-2: Now what?  
  
Nightingale: Now, we wait.  
  
After a few moments, there was a noticeable difference. However, the system did not crash, as they'd hoped. Instead, uncountable lines of code flashed across the screen. Nightingale couldn't read it since it moved so fast, but Metal-2 analyzed each and every bit. Suddenly, it stopped, and disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
Nightingale: What was that?  
  
Metal-2: I am not certain.Your virus has had an interesting effect. It seems that Metal Tails has manifested himself within the core. He's physically fighting your virus off. In this state, the virus doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Nightingale: But.How?  
  
Metal-2: I wish I knew. Perhaps.  
  
Nightingale: What is it?  
  
Metal-2: .sigh It's nothing. We need to find a way to fight him on his own terms.  
  
Nightingale: Can't we just destroy the core?  
  
Metal-2: No.The nanorobots are programmed to reconstruct it in such an event. We must attack the programming directly.  
  
Nightingale: Hmm.Attack it directly.  
  
They thought for a moment, and then, Nightingale's face suddenly brightened.  
  
Nightingale: This is gonna sound crazy, but what if we upload the programming of something else into it.  
  
Robin spoke up from Nightingale's pocket.  
  
Robin: I'm not going!  
  
Nightingale: I wasn't talking about you, silly.  
  
Robin: But.What silicon sap would be dumb enough to face that monster?!  
  
Metal-2: Ahem!  
  
Robin: Oh.Uh, sorry.  
  
Nightingale: Metal, we can't risk putting you in there!  
  
Metal-2: I am the only one that stands a chance.  
  
Nightingale: You'd have to directly connect your core to his.But we have no way of backing up your programming if you lose!  
  
Metal-2: Then I'll just have to win.  
  
Nightingale: Okay, but let the records show that I'm against this.  
  
Metal-2: Hook me up.  
  
Metal-2 sat down in a chair, and Nightingale attached some wires to the back of his head.  
  
Nightingale: If things get rough, should I pull the plug?  
  
Metal-2: Negative. We do not know what effect that would have.  
  
Nightingale: Good luck. I'll try and monitor the fight, and see if I can help you out.  
  
Metal-2: You have nothing to worry about; it's me that could get deleted here.  
  
Nightingale nodded, and reluctantly connected the other end of the wires to Metal Tails's computer core. Metal-2's eyes went black and his body stopped moving. For him, there was a bright white light and a sense of moving at great speed, faster than anything imaginable. It lasted a few moments, and then cleared. When it did, Metal-2 looked around. He seemed to be in a city of some sort, but the buildings looked like giant computer chips. The sky was stopped a short distance above the taller buildings by a layer of metal panels that extended to a massive wall that enclosed everything. It was like an enormous room, one the size of New York.  
  
Metal-2: This must be it.  
  
He looked down at himself. Everything was normal, but he seemed to glow all over with a light blue color. He felt strange; as if he wasn't bound by the laws of physics. That made sense, he thought, considering what and where he was. In the distance, there was a lot of noise and flashing lights, the sounds of a battle. Metal-2 activated his jets to fly, and it came very easily now. He zipped off toward the fight, and stopped on top of a nearby building. The robot looked down at what was happening in the skies below. There he saw Metal Tails, glowing yellow, fending off several multicolored, almost cloud-like diamond-shaped entities of light.  
  
Metal-2: The virus. That must be what it looks like here.  
  
Metal Tails fired his blasters at the viruses, destroying them after a few hits. Metal-2 was about to move in to strike, but a few more viruses arose from the distance and attacked Metal Tails. The golden robot fought them off as well, and crashed to the top of a building, as if he were tired.  
  
Metal Tails: Those viruses.How did they get here.And why am I stuck in my mind?!  
  
Metal-2, seeing no more viruses, leapt down and struck Metal Tails with a fierce punch to the back of the head. The robot, undamaged somehow, stood up to face Metal-2, who was now in front of him.  
  
Metal Tails: You! How did you get here?!  
  
Metal-2: I have my ways.  
  
Metal Tails: Well you're not leaving!  
  
Metal Tails disappeared, using his cloaking device. Metal-2 couldn't lock on to him, but had a general idea of where his opponent was as they both rose to the air.  
  
Metal Tails: I thought you were destroyed!  
  
Metal-2: It looks like you were wrong!  
  
They circled each other, firing their blasters. Each one landed and took several hits, and they both eventually hit the ground. Metal Tails de- cloaked, unable to hold it any longer. They both appeared to be worn out, despite not showing any signs of damage.  
  
Metal-2: What is this?! How am I.tired?!  
  
Metal Tails: You too, huh? I guess that just means it'll be easier for me to finish you!  
  
Metal-2: Bring it on!  
  
Both robots struggled to their feet.  
  
Metal Tails: How dare you invade my mind, and try to kill my soul!!  
  
Metal-2: What?!  
  
Before he could think, Metal-2 was stricken by a laser blast from his opponent.  
  
Metal Tails: Come on, big brother! Let's see what you've got!  
  
Metal Tails rose into the air, glowing brighter, and his right arm began to shake violently before shining a brilliant yellow and changing into a large gun of some sort.  
  
Metal-2: What the heck?!  
  
Metal Tails: My turf. My rules!!  
  
He pointed the laser at Metal-2 and fired a massive blue beam of energy at him. Metal-2 managed to roll out of the way, stumbling back to his feet. He ran behind a building, chased by several more shots.  
  
Metal Tails: What's wrong? Is that all?  
  
Metal Tails's harsh voice echoed through the city as he began to float toward his opponent. The robot's other arm changed into a weapon that was the mirror image of the first one. Both lasers ready, Metal Tails silently hovered to where Metal-2 should've been, but found nothing.  
  
Metal Tails: So you wanna play games, huh? Well that's fine with me. I should warn you, you probably won't like MY game!  
  
Back in the lab, Nightingale was having trouble monitoring anything.  
  
Nightingale: Come on! Why won't it work?!  
  
After some changes, she finally got a visual and audio feed of what was happening. At the same moment, a huge screen appeared in the virtual city, suspended in midair by an unseen force. The screen showed Nightingale looking in, and her voice could be heard emanating from it. Metal-2 saw it, and headed toward it. Looking up, he communicated with the outside world.  
  
Metal-2: Nightingale?! Is that you?!  
  
Nightingale: METAL?! What's going on?! Where are you?!  
  
Before Metal-2 could answer, Metal Tails flew down the street at him. The hedgehog robot saw his opponent coming, and turned, firing his blasters. The shots had no effect on his opponent, whose appearance had changed somewhat, and looked almost like a ghost. The two robots flew up into the air, fighting in front of the screen as Nightingale watched in horror when she saw Metal-2 losing. The robot crashed to a building top, lying on his back.  
  
Nightingale: Metal! Are you okay?!  
  
Metal-2: Never.been.better.  
  
Metal Tails: to Nightingale What's wrong? Afraid I'm going to hurt your little friend?!  
  
Metal Tails fired at the screen, but it had no effect. Displeased, the robot turned to Metal-2, angrily. Metal-2 had stood up, shakily, and faced his adversary.  
  
Metal-2: You have sealed your fate.  
  
Metal Tails: That's pretty big talk for such a loser! Care to back it up?  
  
Metal-2: You have reminded me that this fight isn't just about my own existence. I'm fighting for my friends, my.family. I cannot allow to win!  
  
Metal-2 stopped shaking, and glowed brightly. His arms turned into missile launchers as the rest of him changed slightly as well.  
  
Nightingale: What? How is this possible?!  
  
Metal-2: I'll explain later.  
  
He rose up into the air, and fired a barrage of missiles at Metal Tails. The enemy robot destroyed many of them with his lasers, but two made it through. The blasts sent metal Tails flying backwards, seemingly undamaged.  
  
Metal Tails: So, you wanna do this with explosives, eh? Fine with me!  
  
Metal Tails's arms turned into larger missile launchers than those of Metal-2, and he fired a volley of them. Metal-2 activated his shield, and it took each hit. The robots were both out of ammo.  
  
Metal Tails: What say we do this old-school style?  
  
Metal-2: Fine with me!  
  
They both landed on a building, and their arms changed into nearly medieval style weapons. Metal Tails had a mace attached by a chain on his right and a sword on the left. Metal-2 had a large axe on the right and a metal lance on the left. They ran at each other as Nightingale watched helplessly. Metal-2 charged with his lance, but Metal Tails sidestepped it and swiped with his sword, hitting Metal-2 in the left eye. Again, there was no sign of damage, and Metal-2 made a powerful hit with his axe that knocked Metal Tails to the ground. He made another sweep of the axe, and sent Metal Tails rolling across the building top.  
  
Metal-2: Ha! Take that!  
  
Metal Tails stood up, near the edge of the building. Metal-2 again charged at him with the lance. This time, Metal Tails swung his mace in such a way that it wrapped around the lance. Within a split second, Metal Tails had grabbed the lance and used Metal-2's momentum to send the robot flying off the building and into the side of another building across the street. Metal-2 smashed into it, undamaged, but unable to move for a moment. He fell to toward the street far below Metal Tails looked over the ledge. Suddenly, the figure of Metal-2 appeared, rising up with intense speed. Metal Tails was hit where his jaw would be if he had one by the tip of Metal-2's lance. This sent him upwards, and he arced over the building and into the street on the other side.  
  
Metal-2: I knew that lance would come in handy.  
  
Down below, Metal Tails looked up after crashing. The screen with Nightingale had shifted position, looking down at him. Metal Tails could now see Metal-2's body in the chair, and thought for a moment. He flew up to the building where his opponent was, and landed on it. Metal-2 appeared tired, and so was he.  
  
Metal Tails: It'll take more than that to get rid of me! Come on, give me your best shot!  
  
Metal-2: Very well! You asked for it!  
  
Metal-2's arms returned to normal as a bright glow of energy appeared in front of his jet turbine. It grew larger and brighter, and after a few moments, it erupted out at Metal Tails. The robot took the blast head on, and it forced him back against the building across the street. The laser pummeled him, trying to make him go farther into the building. It dissipated after several seconds, leaving a motionless, but still undamaged Metal Tails embedded in the building.  
  
Metal-2: How was that?  
  
The body of his opponent did not answer. Instead, it slowly slid and then fell to the ground below, hitting with an almost satisfying crunch. There was a long pause.  
  
Nightingale: Is it.dead?  
  
Metal-2: I hope so. I'm not picking up anything on my scans.  
  
Nightingale: You look tired. Let's get you out of there.  
  
Metal-2 peered down the chasm where his opponent had fallen. It was too dark and too far to see anything. After a moment, Metal-2 looked up at the screen.  
  
Metal-2: Very well. I need to get back to my own core.  
  
He took off, and flew toward the place he had first entered. It was next to the wall that enclosed the city, and he saw a large door leading outwards.  
  
Metal-2: This must be where the wires attach.  
  
He stepped in, and was sucked through it. He reappeared in a similar city, but this one seemed a little less dark; it had a warmer feel to it.  
  
Metal-2: I guess this is home.  
  
He flew up to a building in the center. It was the tallest and largest of them all. Standing on top, he could reach the ceiling of the city. A screen with Nightingale appeared near him.  
  
Nightingale: Are you ready?  
  
Metal-2: I guess so. Let's hope this works.  
  
Nightingale removed the wires, and the door Metal-2 had entered through closed. Metal-2 could've sworn he saw something zip through it, but had no time to consider it as he was immediately encompassed by the light and feeling of motion again. In the chair in the real world, Metal- 2's eyes glowed red once again, and he looked over to see Nightingale disconnecting the wires from Metal Tails's computer core.  
  
Nightingale: Are you okay?  
  
Metal-2: I believe so. My head feels a little funny, but I was just in the mind of another, so that is probably the cause.  
  
Nightingale: What happened in there?  
  
Metal-2: I won.I think.  
  
Nightingale: No, I mean about your weapons and stuff. How'd that happen?  
  
Metal-2: When I was in there, I feel the data and the evil of Metal Tails all around me. At one point, I realized something. Something that was hidden from me by all the trauma my mind underwent early on.  
  
Nightingale: Really? What?  
  
Metal-2: What you saw was obviously not me and Metal Tails. It was a manifestation of us, generated by.something. It was a representation of us, our desires and feelings. That's why we could change.  
  
Nightingale: I see. But.points to Metal Tails How could that thing have feelings?  
  
Metal-2: It may be sentient, like me.  
  
Nightingale: What?! But.If it's like you, does that mean.that it could actually be a good guy?  
  
Metal-2: No. He has been too badly corrupted to have any hope turning to our side. I could sense only evil when I was there, even in the deepest reaches of his mind.  
  
They stood there for a moment, considering all that had happened.  
  
Metal-2: You should get some rest. I'll lock his core up.  
  
Nightingale: Well.All right.  
  
Reluctantly, Nightingale went to bed while Metal-2 secured Metal Tails's computer core inside a force field so that it could not regenerate anything. None of them had noticed that the real Tails was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, this one was weird. Are you confused yet?  
  
Stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
What's going on with Tails? You may find out if you read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fox Hunt  
  
  
  
It was morning of the next day, and after breakfast, and the story of Metal-2 and Metal Tails, someone commented on how the real Tails missed the food. This led them all to try and see if the fox was hungry. When Sonic saw that he wasn't in his lab, he grew worried. Walking back to the others, he posed a question.  
  
Sonic: Anyone know where Tails is?  
  
Scotty: He's not in his lab?  
  
Sonic: Nope. And I didn't see him anywhere else, either.  
  
Knuckles: Well, this is unusual. Normally, it's Metal that disappears.  
  
Metal-2: glares at Knuckles  
  
Knuckles: Hey, it's true!  
  
Sally: Knock it off, you two. We've got to find Tails.  
  
Sonic: Easier said than done. He could be anywhere.  
  
Billy: Possibly even outside the city, if his project did certain things.  
  
Scotty: I'll be happy if he's still on the planet. Now, let's go see if we can get him back.  
  
Sonic, Scotty, Knuckles, and Metal-2 left the building, and split up, searching for Tails. Each searched various parts of the city. Metal-2 scanned all around for traces of Tails's life signs. He picked up a faint signal, and decided to head toward it. Landing on the ground, and surprising a small crowd of people, he figured out that it was coming from underground.  
  
Metal-2: Most unusual. .sigh It doesn't matter. I have to follow this lead.  
  
He found a subway entrance, and went underground. He carefully entered a subway tunnel, weary of the direction the trains went and when, and followed them until he neared the signal. It was dark in the tunnels, but here in a large maintenance room, there was light. Metal-2 walked in, cautiously, and saw Tails working on a huge machine. It was very big, extending from the floor to the ceiling. The machine was cylindrical in shape, and had a thick glass tube near the middle of it. Tails closed a panel on the machine, and stood up, never having seen Metal-2 come in.  
  
Tails: Hello, Metal.  
  
There was something odd about his voice; it lacked feeling and emotion. He turned to face a surprised Metal-2. The fox was wearing the gear he had developed before.  
  
Metal-2: Tails! Are you okay?!  
  
Tails: Trust me, I am better now than I ever was.  
  
Metal-2: Everyone is worried about you. Let's go home.  
  
Tails: I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. I must complete my mission.  
  
Metal-2: Mission?  
  
Tails: Don't you see? It's all so very clear to me now.  
  
Metal-2: What's wrong with you? And what mission?  
  
Tails handed Metal-2 a small, odd-looking device that fit on Metal- 2's head.  
  
Tails: Put this on and everything will become clear.  
  
Metal-2 put his hand on Tails's shoulder, and looked into the fox's eyes. They looked unusual; dull somehow.  
  
Metal-2: Tails, tell me what's going on here. Why are you doing this?  
  
Tails: Many reasons. But it was you that set all this off.  
  
Metal-2: Me?  
  
Tails: Yes, my friend. Now, put this on.  
  
Metal-2 looked at the device, considering it. He looked at Tails, noticing the odd equipment the fox had on.  
  
Metal-2: What is this?  
  
Tails: It is the gateway to perfection.  
  
Metal-2: What?!  
  
Tails answered by putting the device on Metal-2's head himself. The robot reached to take it off, but stopped before his hand even touched it.  
  
Tails: Yes.Soon, you will understand.  
  
Metal-2: What's.happening.to me?!  
  
Metal-2 stumbled backwards in pain. He fell to the ground, shaking. Tails just watched. After several seconds, the robot stood up again, silently.  
  
Metal-2: I understand.  
  
In Metal-2's mind, he saw the light again, and reappeared in what should've been his city. But something was wrong. Many of the buildings were on fire, and orbs of light were everywhere. Metal-2 was on the ground, and stood up, holding his head.  
  
Metal-2: Ugh.What happened to me? This can't be.What's going on here?  
  
There was a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Metal Tails: I'm getting lucky, that's what!  
  
Metal-2 quickly turned around as Metal Tails landed in front of him.  
  
Metal-2: This is impossible! I destroyed you!  
  
Metal Tails: Ha, that's what you think. It was all an act.  
  
Metal-2: What?!  
  
Metal Tails: That's right. I faked my death and snuck aboard your mind before the link was severed.  
  
The memory of seeing something flashed before Metal-2.  
  
Metal-2: So, it was you. What are you here for?  
  
Metal Tails: Thanks to you, my body's trashed. So, I figured I'd just commandeer this body. But, you were tougher to break than I expected.  
  
Metal-2: That must be why my head felt strange. Did you cause all these fires?  
  
Metal Tails: I wish. But that might hinder me when I'm in power, so no, the damage isn't my fault. You can blame those balls of light for that. They showed up just a minute ago, right before you did.  
  
Metal-2: The device.It must be the cause of all this!  
  
Metal Tails: Whatever it is, I'm gonna take this opportunity to take you over. All I have to do is get past those lights and I'll have control f this body. And then.  
  
Metal Tails made a beheading motion with his hand.  
  
Metal Tails: Your 'family' gets a sneak attack.  
  
Metal-2: No!  
  
Metal-2 rose to fight, and they began to combat each other. Meanwhile, the lights spread, damaging and changing the buildings as they did so.  
  
Meanwhile, on the outside, Tails walked toward his machine, and pressed a button on it. The device began to glow, and the thick glass tube lowered into the device. Several oddly shaped pieces of machinery attached by wires and cables descended from the ceiling of the inside of the machine. They attached themselves to Tails's hands, head, body, ankles, and tails, and lifted the fox up into the device.  
  
At that moment, Sonic walked into the door, and saw what was going on. The glass tube rose back up, attaching to the ceiling of the machine. Tails was now completely enclosed inside of it, and wires and cables extended from the top and bottom of the machine. They attached to the various pieces of equipment on Tails as a strange green liquid filled the tube. A scuba-like device attached to Tails's muzzle, covering it and attaching to another device that covered the fox's eyes. The same device plugged his ears. His right eye was covered, and the left had a glowing yellow glass panel covering it.  
  
Sonic: Tails! Metal, what's going on?!  
  
Tails: voice over speakers Bring him to me.  
  
Metal-2's eyes flashed a bright red as he turned to face a shocked Sonic. The robot grabbed Sonic by the shoulders.  
  
Metal-2: The leader wishes to speak with you.  
  
Sonic: Metal.Let go of me!  
  
Metal-2 forced Sonic closer to Tails.  
  
Tails: Ah, Sonic. The mighty leader will soon realize my genius.  
  
Sonic: What are you talking about? And what's going on here?! I want answers!  
  
Tails: I will not let you stop me. I am in control now, and nothing can stand in my way.  
  
There was a look of horror on Sonic's face.  
  
Sonic: I don't understand.  
  
Tails: I expected as much. Tell me, how did you get here?  
  
Sonic: Some people told me they saw Metal come down this way. Now, you tell me what you're doing!  
  
Tails: You will understand everything very soon. Metal, show him.  
  
Metal-2 took a small syringe from an opening in the machine. He held it in front of Sonic's face.  
  
Sonic: gasp Tails.What.What is that?  
  
Tails: Modified nanorobots. They will change you mind. Inject him, Metal.  
  
Metal stuck the needle in Sonic's shoulder, and injected the tiny robots. They quickly found their way to the hedgehog's brain, and altered the nerves in such a way that they could control the brain, and therefore, the entire hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: Argh.I.  
  
There was a long pause as Sonic closed his eyes. Metal-2 removed the syringe, and after a moment, Sonic opened his eyes. Their natural shine was now gone, as well as he looked up at Tails.  
  
Sonic: I see. With you as our leader, we will control the planet and all will be perfect.  
  
Tails: Exactly. No more wars, no more fighting. No more struggle between good and evil. Never again will anyone suffer losing their family as I have. Bring the others here, and we will use them to spread the nanytes.  
  
Sonic & Metal-2: As you command.  
  
They left the room, leaving Tails in the tube. The two drones headed for the refuge base. Inside Metal-2's mind, the fight had slowed between Metal-2 and Metal Tails.  
  
Metal Tails: Why don't you just give up now?  
  
Metal-2: Because I cannot let you hurt my friends!  
  
Metal Tails: News flash! While we're in here duking it out, your body is on its way to harm the entire world!  
  
Metal-2 thought about this for a moment, analyzing the signals he had received through his remaining link to the outside.  
  
Metal-2: What are you suggesting?  
  
Metal Tails: I'll make you a deal. I'll help you overcome these nanorobots if you put me back in my core and put the core back in my body.  
  
Metal-2 considered the offer, and the fact that Metal Tails probably had every intention of deceiving him. Still, it was the only chance he had, so.  
  
Metal-2: .sigh Very well. We work together.for now.  
  
Metal Tails: Then let's get these things!  
  
The two robots, in an uneasy peace treaty, flew off together and attacked the glowing lights. Each was destroyed after a single hit, but they seemed to come faster than they could be killed. Still, they fought on as Sonic and Metal-2 neared the refuge base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, Tails has really taken a turn for the worst. How will this one turn out?  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
And please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Let's see how Tails's master plan works out...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Outbreak  
  
  
  
  
  
At the base, Scotty and Knuckles had returned from their search, empty-handed. They hadn't been there for long when Sonic and Metal-2 were seen heading for them. Scotty looked out the window, saw them, and told the others.  
  
Scotty: Hey, it looks like Sonic and Metal are back.  
  
Sally: Did they find Tails?  
  
Scotty: .No, I don't see him.  
  
Sonya: This is terrible!  
  
Sonic and Metal-2 walked in. There was a dull look on their faces, and in their actions. Their voices had no emotion when they spoke.  
  
Knuckles: Any luck?  
  
Metal-2: We found something.  
  
Sally: Really? What?  
  
The robot reached into his leg container, and pulled out several nanyte-loaded syringes. He handed a few to Sonic, and the two approached the others.  
  
Knuckles: Hey...What are you doing with those?  
  
Sonic stabbed one into Knuckles's arm.  
  
Knuckles: Ow! Sonic!! Is this some kind of joke?!!  
  
Sally: What are you doing?!  
  
Metal-2 approached Sally, with a syringe ready. Scotty jumped in between them.  
  
Scotty: Stop this now, and explain yourselves!  
  
Sonic snuck up behind them and injected Sally.  
  
Sally: Aahh-hh! Wha?! Sonic!!  
  
Scotty: What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Sonic reached toward Scotty, but the green hedgehog grabbed Sonic's wrist, stopping him.  
  
Sonic: Don't fight it, Scott.  
  
Scotty: What's wrong with you?!  
  
This distraction lasted long enough for Metal-2 to grab Sonya by the shoulder and inject her.  
  
Sonya: Unh.Scotty!  
  
Scotty looked over and saw the sight.  
  
Scotty: Sonya!!  
  
He ran over to her, catching her as she fell. After several moments, her eyes opened again. Scotty looked into them, but something was wrong. Scotty backed away as everyone slowly approached him.  
  
Scotty: What's going on here?!  
  
Knuckles: Join us.  
  
Dr. Arrow and Billy walked in after hearing the noises. They saw Scotty being backed into a corner.  
  
Dr. Arrow: What's going on? Is this some kind of a game?  
  
Scotty: Doctor, run!!  
  
Dr. Arrow: Excuse me?  
  
Scotty: You have to get out of here!!  
  
The mob of drones all lunged at Scotty, but he jumped over them, causing them to crash into each other. The hedgehog ran to the echidnas, and pulled them toward the door.  
  
Scotty: Something's very wrong with them. We have to get out of here!  
  
The mob had stood up by now, and was slowly approaching them. The echidnas agreed, and ran out the door. When they were down the street, they stopped to rest.  
  
Billy: This is most unusual! What seems to be the cause?  
  
Scotty: I'm not sure. They were all injected with some kind of liquid. After a minute or so, they started acting like zombies!  
  
Dr. Arrow: We have to warn the others. And what about the children?  
  
Scotty: Well, the kids are at Amy's with Bunnie, waiting for some surprise or something. Everyone else is still in there.  
  
Billy: we need a plan.  
  
Back at the base, the drones were searching out more victims. Metal- 2 was acting strangely, but the zombie-like minions paid no attention. Inside the mind of the robot, Metal Tails and Metal-2 were beginning to repel the swarms of orbs back to their source. Fires raged everywhere as they neared the top of the center building, where the lights emerged from.  
  
Metal-2: We're almost there! Just a little farther!  
  
Metal Tails: You're going to owe me big time for this!  
  
They landed on top of the building, and poured laser fire into where the orbs were coming from. Metal-2 stepped forward slowly, drawing nearer to their point of origin. On the outside, the robotic body of Metal-2 was acting erratically as it began losing signals from any control source. Again, the mob paid no attention. The robots in his mind made a final push, and his body fell to the ground.  
  
Metal Tails: Take it now!  
  
Metal-2 leapt into the center, regaining control of his body. On the outside, the robot slowly stood up, taking off the headgear it had worn. Metal-2 was about to destroy it, but he realized they might have use in the future. The robot snuck into the lab where Metal Tails's body lay. For some reason, he wanted to fulfill his end of the deal.  
  
Metal-2: Okay. Now, let's see.  
  
Metal-2 connected some wires to Metal Tails's core and himself. In his mind, Metal Tails saw the door open and rushed through it. When that was done, Metal-2 disconnected the wires, and picked up the core.  
  
Metal-2: I hope I'm not about to make a mistake.  
  
He put the core back in the robot's head, and shoved the parts together again. Metal-2 watched as the nanorobots repaired the damage. He wanted to monitor Metal Tails to ensure he didn't cause more trouble, at least not yet. The gold robot activated, damage gone. He stood up.  
  
Metal Tails: I guess we're even now.  
  
Metal-2: You could say that. So what now?  
  
Metal Tails: Hey, I ain't your buddy. We both got what we wanted, and I hate your guts again. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll leave in peace.this time.  
  
The robot made his way to the exit, and flew away. Metal-2 stood there for a moment, watching. He then remembered the zombies, and was about to rush off and fight them, but they passed him at the door, led by Sonic. Deciding on a better plan, Metal-2 hurried off to find Scotty as the mob headed for Tails.  
  
Meanwhile, Metal Tails flew as fast as he could toward Robotnik's base. After a mere two and a half minutes, he was there. The robot entered the base, and came up to Robotnik himself.  
  
Robotnik: I see you have returned. It's about time. Were you able to eliminate the targets?  
  
Metal Tails: Of course I am able. I have merely changed targets.  
  
Robotnik: What?  
  
Metal Tails: Surrender, you overweight pig. Surrender, and I might spare your life.  
  
Robotnik: This is impossible! Not again! I will never surrender!  
  
Metal Tails: Very well. It's your funeral.  
  
Metal Tails armed his blasters, and fired at Robotnik. The scientist was hit, but not badly. He punched the robot, sending it across the room. This gave him time to run to his ship. Robotnik summoned his robotic minions to fight Metal Tails. When the SWATbots arrived, there were quickly cut down, one after another, by Metal Tails.  
  
Metal Tails: Oh, come on, doctor! You can do better than this!  
  
The robot fox flew toward Robotnik, crashing through the windshield of his ship and throwing the scientist to the ground below. Metal Tails knew Robotnik's access codes and passwords, and used them and the ship's computers to take control of the doctor's own robots.  
  
Metal Tails: Lock him up.  
  
Robotnik was dragged into a holding cell, and the door locked behind him. Metal Tails sat in the ship, facing the scientist.  
  
Metal Tails: Now, see what my brother failed to do! Watch as I take over this empire, and redeem it through victory!  
  
He flew off, leaving Robotnik hanging onto the bars.  
  
Robotnik: Hey! You can't do this to me!! I created you, I am your master! Obey me!!  
  
Metal Tails entered the main control room, and began operating the main controls.  
  
Somewhere in New York.  
  
Scotty the Hedgehog was hiding in an alley with Dr. Arrow and Billy. Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Metal-2 coming for them. Thinking he was still under the mysterious control, Scotty activated his sword, and stood in front of his friends.  
  
Scotty: Hold it right there, Metal!  
  
Metal-2 landed a few feet in front of Scotty.  
  
Metal-2: Huh? Oh, I see! Scotty, don't worry! I'm normal.  
  
Scotty: Prove it!  
  
Metal-2: Okay...How?  
  
Scotty: Uh.Show some emotion. Use that chip of yours.  
  
Metal-2: Um.I'm not sure how.  
  
Dr. Arrow: We don't have time for this. Look, he's obviously not one of them. Maybe he can help us.  
  
Scotty: .sigh Okay, but I'm keeping my eye on you.  
  
Billy: If we only knew what we were up against.  
  
Metal-2 thought for a moment, and then remembered the device he had. He showed it to Billy.  
  
Billy: Most intriguing.What is it?  
  
Metal-2: I'm not entirely certain. I know it uses nanorobots to override normal mental functions, and that it is malfunctioning now.  
  
Billy: Malfunctioning? What for?  
  
Metal-2: Long story. I believe the others are being controlled by nanorobots as well.  
  
Billy: Then there must be a centralized controller. Nanorobots, as far as I know, can't operate on their own without a source of instructions.  
  
Metal-2: The controller.It must be Tails!  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Metal-2: I recall it being him that put the device on my head. I'm not certain where he is now, but I know it's underground somewhere.  
  
Scotty: Well, it's a start. I just can't believe that Tails, of all people.  
  
Metal-2: I know. We have to stop him.  
  
There was a scream from down the street. Everyone ran out of the alley, and looked to see a crowd of people running from another crowd of zombified people. An infected person grabbed a normal one, holding on for several seconds. The normal one changed into an infected one, and joined the crowd.  
  
Billy: Oh dear.It seems they can infect people just by touch now.  
  
Scotty: This is NOT good!  
  
Metal-2: We should get back to the base.  
  
Dr. Arrow: He's right. It's the only safe place.  
  
Scotty: I just hope we don't find any more zombies there. Let's go!  
  
They made their way back to the base, somehow avoiding the zombies. Behind them, a GUN beetle robot watched their every move. On a screen in Robotnik's base, Metal Tails watched them flee.  
  
Metal Tails: I knew it would be worth it to hack into GUN's network. It looks like that virus is spreading. This will work perfectly with my plans. Ha ha ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plans? What plans? Stay tuned! 


	6. Chapter 6

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
How will they get out of this one? Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Power Struggle  
  
  
  
  
  
Scotty and the others finally arrived at the base, locking the door behind them. It was quiet inside, and there were a few signs of the fight that had gone on after they had left. After carefully searching for any remaining drones, the group gathered together.  
  
Metal-2: So now what?  
  
Scotty: We need to come up with a way to free everyone quickly, and then destroy the source of all this.  
  
Billy: Easier said than done. We'll have to find Tails, and the underground in this city is huge.  
  
Dr. Arrow: It might not be quite so hard after all.  
  
Metal-2: Huh?  
  
Dr. Arrow: In order to control everyone by remote, Tails must be utilizing a lot of power. If we can find a massive power drain on the city's power grid, I think we can locate him.  
  
Scotty: Good plan, doctor. Can you guys take care of it? I'm gonna put in a call to Amy's, and see if they're in trouble.  
  
Metal-2: We'll begin immediately.  
  
They left the room as Scotty dialed a number on the videophone. There was no answer.  
  
Scotty: Come on, pick up.  
  
A few moments later, the screen flashed, and then my showed up.  
  
Amy: Hello?  
  
Scotty: Amy! Thank goodness! I was worried nobody was there. Is everything all right?  
  
Amy: Yeah, as far as I know. Um.Why?  
  
Scotty: You haven't heard? .Look, there's a bunch of freaky zombie-ish people headed in your general direction.  
  
Amy: What?!  
  
Scotty: I know it sounds weird, but you have to believe me. Listen, don't answer the door unless the person on the other side gives you a codeword.  
  
Amy: And that would be.  
  
Scotty: Uh.I don't know.Marshmallows! Anyway, stay there, lock everything, and stay safe. Okay?  
  
Amy: Marshmallow.righhttt.Is this some kind of joke?  
  
Scotty: No, it isn't. You have to believe me.  
  
Amy; Okay, fine, I'll go along with your little game. Bye!  
  
She hung up, and Scotty rubbed his head.  
  
Scotty: Oh, I hope she doesn't mess up.  
  
Billy called Scotty from the other room. The hedgehog walked in, and saw a frantic reporter on the TV. He was on a crowded street, trying to evade a mass of zombies and GUN robots as he ran.  
  
Reporter: And as you can see.The zombified mob is making its way down-  
  
He was grabbed by a zombie and became one of them. They saw the camera fall to the ground, and then there was only static.  
  
Scotty: Oh no.I recognized that building in the background. They're close to Amy and the others. They're in danger!  
  
Billy: What should we do?  
  
Dr. Arrow and Metal-2 walked in.  
  
Dr. Arrow: I believe we have a plan.  
  
Metal-2: nods It seems that I am not affected by the human version of the nanorobots.  
  
Dr. Arrow: And we located Tails.  
  
Scotty: That's all well and good, but I don't see how it's a plan.  
  
Dr. Arrow: You didn't let me finish. The zombies are moving away from Tails's location, and they've already passed the base. So, we can travel there safely. Metal-2 will rescue the others.  
  
Scotty: I see. Good plan. Let's get moving; there's no time to lose.  
  
Metal-2: I'm on my way.  
  
Scotty: Wait!  
  
Metal-2: Yes?  
  
Scotty: Marshmallows. Remember it.  
  
Metal-2: O.o  
  
Scotty: It's a codeword you'll need to get Amy to open the door.  
  
Metal-2: Ah. Very well.  
  
Metal-2 departed, and Scotty left with Billy in the other direction. Meanwhile, in the control room of Robotnik's lair, Metal Tails was moving on with his plan.  
  
Metal Tails: Ha, this was just too easy. I now have control of every GUN robot in the city. But what to do with them? Why, destruction, of course!  
  
He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. All throughout the city, every GUN robot activated, and began shooting at the buildings and cars, and even each other occasionally. The zombie crowd continued o spread and fan out, ignoring the machines. Scotty and Billy had noticed the robots, but didn't have time to mess with them. They went directly for Tails's location. Entering through a subway entrance, they passed a stopped train as they continued down the tunnel.  
  
Scotty: Billy, you're smart. Tell me something. Why is it that the bad guy is always in a dark, dangerous, horrible place?  
  
Billy: I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps it creates the creepy feeling I'm having right now.  
  
Scotty: You too, huh? We're almost there.  
  
They found the room where Tails was, and entered. He was still in the tube, and moved his head, looking at them as they entered. Scotty and Billy looked in horror at everything.  
  
Scotty: Oh, Lady Liberty! What in New York is all this?!  
  
Billy: This equipment is very advanced.My goodness, it's stunning!  
  
Billy walked up next to the device and began examining it. Scotty, after coming to his senses, approached Billy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Scotty: Uh, Billy.  
  
Billy: Yes?  
  
Scotty: points to Tails  
  
Billy: .Oh, right. I don't know what came over me.  
  
Scotty: Tails.Can you here me?  
  
Tails's voice came over some unseen speakers, echoing through the room. It had no emotion, and sent shivers down the spines of Scotty and Billy.  
  
Tails: I can here you just fine. Why aren't you under my control?  
  
Scotty: Because it isn't right! Tails, just what exactly do you think you're doing?!  
  
Tails: I am solving all the world's problems. Join me, and you will understand.  
  
Meanwhile, Metal-2 had finally reached Amy's apartment. He entered the building, and knocked on her door.  
  
Metal-2: Amy, it's me. Open up!  
  
Her voice came from behind the door.  
  
Amy: What's the codeword?  
  
Metal-2: sigh Marshmallows.  
  
Amy: giggles I just wanted to hear you say that.  
  
She opened the door, and Metal-2 walked in. Making sure the door was locked behind him, he turned to Amy.  
  
Metal-2: Amy, you're in danger. And so is everyone else here.  
  
Simon walked into the room, followed by Bunnie.  
  
Simon: Metal? What are you doing here?  
  
Metal-2: I am here to help you evacuate. You are all in danger.  
  
Bunnie: Danger? From what, hun?  
  
Metal-2: Mindless drones.And don't call me hun.  
  
Amy: Hold on. Scotty wasn't kidding?  
  
Metal-2: Of course not. Now, let's go.  
  
They gathered the children together, and entered the building's elevator. Metal-2 pressed the button to go up, and Amy noticed.  
  
Amy: Uh.Metal? You pressed the up button.  
  
Metal-2: I know. The streets aren't safe. We'll have to pass the mob from the rooftops.  
  
Bunnie: Sounds tricky.  
  
They made their way to the roof, and walked to the edge of it.  
  
Metal-2: Okay. Now we have to get across. Bunnie, I'll need your help.  
  
Bunnie: Whatever you need, I'm here.  
  
Working together, Metal-2 and Bunnie carried the others across several different rooftops. At one point, they looked down over the edge and saw the last of the mob pass by.  
  
Metal-2: They've passed us. I think it's safe to go down now.  
  
Lilac: Wait, shouldn't we stay up here?  
  
Metal-2: The streets are faster.  
  
Amy: He's right. Let's get down there.  
  
There wasn't a way into the building they were on from the roof, so Metal-2 ferried the others down, making several trips until they were all on the ground.  
  
Metal-2: You're lucky I don't get tired.  
  
Bunnie: Let's not relax just yet; we've got farther to go.  
  
They hurried back to the refuge base, and met Dr. Arrow there. Scotty and Billy soon returned, and they seemed a little roughed up. The two explained what was going on with Tails, telling about how he felt guilty and that enough was enough.  
  
Scotty: .So, he plans to control everyone in order to maintain peace in the whole world.  
  
Billy: It seems there are many flaws in his plan that he hadn't considered, possibly due to his emotions.  
  
Bunnie: Poor kid. Always knew he'd snap, sooner or later.  
  
Scotty: Bunnie!  
  
Bunnie: Sorry, but it's true.  
  
Metal-2: Any ideas on how to help him?  
  
There was an explosion from outside. Everyone rushed to the window, and saw an army of SWATbots mixed with an army of GUN robots surrounding the base.  
  
Scotty: Okay, what's wrong with this picture?  
  
Metal-2: Something bad has happened, and its timing is impeccable.  
  
Metal Tails floated down in Robotnik's ship. He hovered in front of the base.  
  
Metal Tails: The base is surrounded! Come out peacefully, and this will all go smoothly.  
  
Scotty: What should we do?  
  
Metal-2: See what he does when we don't come out.  
  
They waited for several moments, but they seemed like hours. Metal Tails was impatient, and pressed a button on the console in front of him. Each of the robots fired a shot, and the entire base shook as the lights flickered.  
  
Scotty: Doctor, get the kids to safety. We're going out there.  
  
Dr. Arrow: All right.Be careful, children.  
  
They separated, and Scotty walked outside, emerald sword activated, with the others. Billy also had his sword out, Metal-2 and Bunnie had their blasters ready, and Amy carried her hammer. Metal Tails spoke to them from the ship.  
  
Metal Tails: I guess you didn't hear me. I said come out peacefully.  
  
Scotty: This is peacefully! Believe me, you don't wanna see violent! Especially since Sonya's been taken from me!  
  
Metal Tails: Calm down. You'll all join your friends very soon.  
  
Metal-2: What are you talking about?!  
  
Metal Tails: It's simple. I'll keep anything from interfering with Tails's plan, and when the world is under his control, I'll take over by force as ruler, and destroy every civilization on the planet!  
  
Billy: Destruction for the sake of destruction?! It doesn't make any sense!  
  
Metal Tails: I desire only destruction. It's part of my programming. For me it makes perfect sense, and that's all that matters. Now disarm yourselves before this gets ugly.  
  
Scotty: Guys, I'm gonna try something. Back me up.  
  
Metal-2: I don't know what you're planning, but you've got that look in your eye, so I'm behind you. Be careful.  
  
Metal Tails: You shouldn't have let me hear all that. Robots! Prepare to attack!  
  
Scotty tossed his sword to Metal-2, and curled up into a ball. The hedgehog began to spin rapidly, going faster each second. The air around him became superheated, glowing. Particles of pure white energy could be seen being sucked into him as the ground began to smoke. Scotty flashed white for a split second, and then exploded forward, slicing through a robot in front of him. He turned faster than the eye could blink, and tore through the circle of robots. The areas of impact were disintegrated by the power given off, and the machines exploded in sequence, creating a deafening set of 'boom's. After a few seconds, the hedgehog reappeared on the ground where he had started. Scotty was collapsed, his face in the dirt. Metal-2 ran over to him while Metal Tails gawked at his destroyed army, stunned.  
  
Metal-2: Scotty! I thought I told you to be careful!  
  
The hedgehog didn't move. Metal-2 picked him up, and hurried inside with him. The others watched, and then turned to Metal Tails.  
  
Billy: Looks like you've got a problem.  
  
Metal Tails: Hmm.I'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky!  
  
Metal Tails flew the ship away. Those outside watched, celebrating for a moment before going inside to check on Scotty. They found him on the couch, under the care and watch of Dr. Arrow. Metal-2 stood nearby, but walked up to the others when he saw them enter.  
  
Bunnie: Is he all right?  
  
Metal-2: His condition is stable, but he's overexerted himself. I'm afraid Scotty will need a lot of rest to fully recover.  
  
Billy: Quite unfortunate, but worth it, I dare say. He eliminated a major threat.  
  
Amy: But how? I've never seen anything like that before.  
  
There was a familiar voice behind them. It was deep, and wise.  
  
Voice: Ancient light.  
  
  
  
They all turned around to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
All: SHADOW????!!!!  
  
Shadow: That's my name, don't wear it out.  
  
Amy: But you.and how? .and when?!  
  
Shadow: I heard there was trouble over here, and I thought you might need the help of the ultimate life form.  
  
Metal-2: That would be nice, but he's not here.  
  
Shadow glared at Metal-2 while the others just stared as the robot cracked up laughing. It was the first time they had heard him genuinely laugh. And laugh he did, even after the point where it was just annoying.  
  
Shadow: You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Anyway, I caught the next flight over here. It arrived just a few minutes ago.  
  
Billy: I see. Now, what were you saying about what Scotty did?  
  
Shadow: The ancient light technique. Very powerful, very mysterious, and only usable by a select few. I believe it has something to do with the user's susceptibility to the chaos emeralds.  
  
Bunnie: Very nice, but we've still got problems.  
  
Amy: Hey, Shadow, did you say that your flight just landed?  
  
Shadow: Yeah.Why?  
  
Amy: I just remembered.  
  
Bunnie: Goodness, you're right! We've got to go!  
  
Metal-2: Okay, you've lost me.  
  
Amy: We had a surprise planned, and it needs to be picked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So much to do, so little time.  
  
Stay tuned, and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
My thanks go out to another author by the screen name of 'Daddy's lil girl' on fanfiction.net. Why? Read on to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Snap Out Of It!  
  
  
  
Things were bad this evening. Tails was insane, most of the freedom fighters were mindless zombies, Metal Tails had his own agenda for destruction, and now the remaining heroes had to pick up a mystery from the airport. Everyone was more than a little stressed, but they had to keep it to themselves. The last thing they needed was an argument.  
  
Billy: A surprise? I'm surprised the airport is still operating.  
  
Shadow: It barely is. The crisis has them pretty messed up.  
  
Metal-2: Then I will hurry and retrieve it.  
  
Metal-2 rushed out the door and took off before Amy could stop him and tell him just what to look for. The robot figured he needed to find a package of some sort, and flew quickly toward the airport. Looking beneath him, Metal-2 saw the mob drawing very close to his target building.  
  
Metal-2: I should hurry.Wait a minute.How did Shadow make it past them? Oh well.  
  
The mob of zombies was crossing the parking lot by the time Metal-2 arrived. The robot scanned the area, and didn't find any packages. He didn't have time to look further since he heard the scream of someone down below. One of the zombies had moved quickly and was about to attack a white fox.  
  
Metal-2: New problem!  
  
The robot changed priorities, and landed hard right behind the zombie. Metal-2 grabbed it by the shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Stepping over it, he approached the young fox. There was a black stripe on her tail, and she had a few black highlights elsewhere with black, gloveless hands. She nearly jumped at the sight of the fearsome-looking robot. After a brief moment, they recognized each other.  
  
Metal-2: Jenean?!  
  
Jenean: Metal?!  
  
Both: What are you doing here?!  
  
Jenean: I here to visit you guys.  
  
Metal-2: And I'm here to rescue you.  
  
Jenean: What's going on in this city? Why does everybody look like Frankenstein?!  
  
Metal-2: It's a long story, and we don't exactly have the time at the moment.  
  
Metal-2 pointed at the closing mob, and Jenean agreed.  
  
Jenean: They're everywhere.How do we get through them?  
  
Metal-2: We don't. We go over 'em.  
  
Jenean: .Over.them.?  
  
Metal-2: You need not worry. I haven't dropped anyone yet.  
  
The robot carefully picked her up, and lifted off into the air. They flew high over the zombie mob, and Jenean kept her eyes closed the whole way. She partially opened one eye after a few moments, and saw that they were still in the air. They had passed the mob.  
  
Jenean: Hey, Metal?  
  
Metal-2: Yes?  
  
Jenean: Uh.we passed those people.why are we still flying?  
  
Metal-2: It's faster.  
  
Metal-2 increased his speed, heading for the base. After a minute or so, they arrived. Metal-2 carefully landed, and put Jenean down. Happy to be on the solid ground again, the fox ran inside, followed by Metal-2.  
  
Amy: Well, it looks like you found her.  
  
Metal-2: So, Jenean was the surprise.  
  
Bunnie: Yeah, poor Tails was lookin' kinda down lately, so we thought a visit from Jenean would cheer him up. Of course, it might be too late now.  
  
Jenean: Too late? What do you mean?  
  
They explained the situation to her, each person putting in their side of the story. Much time had passed, and it was getting late once again. A lot had happened that day, and they all needed rest, so they went to bed. Metal-2 stood on the roof of the base that night, more protective than usual. Scotty was still asleep the next morning, but they knew he would need food. Bunnie woke him up while Amy prepared some hot soup.  
  
Amy: Here, take this. You need your strength.  
  
The sleepy hedgehog opened his eyes and sat up, accepting the tray that Amy handed him. After eating, he noticed something strange.  
  
Scotty: Hey, guys.Somethin' must be wrong with me.I think I'm hallucinating.  
  
Metal-2: What makes you say that?  
  
Scotty: I could swear that Shadow and Jenean are here. They look so real.  
  
Metal-2: Uh, Scotty.They are here.  
  
Scotty: Huh?  
  
Metal-2: They both arrived after you fell asleep.  
  
Scotty: Oh.That reminds me.Did we win?  
  
Metal-2: Win what?  
  
Scotty: The fight yesterday. After I pulled off that attack, I couldn't tell if it worked.  
  
Metal-2: It worked. Quite well, in fact. I believe the pieces are still outside.  
  
Scotty: Cool.Where's my sword?  
  
Metal-2 reached over to the table beside the couch and handed Scotty his sword. The hedgehog put it back on his belt, and sat up.  
  
Metal-2: You still need to rest, Scotty.  
  
Scotty; I can't.Not now.Not with Sony out there.  
  
Scotty tried to stand up, but couldn't. Sitting back on the couch and breathing heavily, he was displeased at his situation. The hedgehog's body ached all over, his muscles sore from exhaustion.  
  
Scotty: Metal.We have to find them.  
  
Metal-2: I know. The others are working on a plan that might solve the problem.  
  
Scotty: Hurry.  
  
Metal-2: You rest. Let us handle things.  
  
Scotty reluctantly agreed, and lied back down. Metal-2 left to check on the progress of the others.  
  
Metal-2: Any luck?  
  
Dr. Arrow: Well, perhaps. We know we need to go after Tails's mind.  
  
Billy: But we tried that, and we couldn't get through to him.  
  
Amy: But now, we think we've got something that might work.  
  
Metal-2: And that would be.  
  
Jenean: Me!  
  
Metal-2: I don't follow.  
  
Billy: We're going to try and appeal to Tails's emotional side. Maybe he'll listen to Jenean.  
  
Metal-2: I see. Interesting plan. When do we go?  
  
Dr. Arrow: As soon as possible.  
  
Jenean: I'm ready now!  
  
Bunnie: Let's go.  
  
Billy: We've got work to do.  
  
Amy: Then why are we here?  
  
Metal-2: Time to move out. Doctor, can you monitor Scotty. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying to get up.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Let me worry about him. You go, and get Tails back.  
  
Shadow: Will do, doctor.  
  
They left the base, and ran for Tails's location. After several minutes, they arrived at the tunnel. It was dark inside, as always, but they managed to make it through. They finally arrived at the door that led to Tails's chamber.  
  
Metal-2: I should warn you, Jenean, you may not like what you're about to see.  
  
Jenean: I know, and I'll try to stay calm.  
  
They entered the door, and Jenean gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She stared at Tails, hanging eerily in the tube, wires connected to him. After a few moments, she had come to accept the image, and carefully approached him.  
  
Jenean: Tails.  
  
They saw Tails's ears twitch as his head moved to look at Jenean. His voice came over the speakers.  
  
Tails: Jenean?  
  
There was a spark of feeling in his voice. The others realized it, and perked up a bit.  
  
Billy: Talk to him, Jenean.  
  
Jenean: Tails.What are you doing?  
  
Tails: .I.I am solving the problems of the world.  
  
Jenean: No you're not. Your only causing more problems.  
  
Tails: .You don't understand. Join me.  
  
Jenean: Tails, listen to me. This is wrong. People need their free will.  
  
Tails: But some people-  
  
Jenean: SOME people. Most of them are good, and don't need or deserve this.  
  
Tails: I don't want anyone to experience the grief I've gone through. I'm doing this for them.  
  
Tears began to well up in Jenean's eyes.  
  
Jenean: Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know what you're saying!  
  
Tails: Jenean.  
  
Amy whispered in Metal-2's ear.  
  
Amy: I think he's breaking.  
  
Metal-2: nods  
  
Jenean: Tails, if it weren't for the bad things in life, nobody would ever know the good things!  
  
Tails: .  
  
Jenean: Nobody wants a perfect world if it means not being able to actually live their lives!  
  
Tails: But.  
  
Jenean: You have to stop this now.Please.  
  
Metal-2: You cannot possibly know how much pain and suffering you're causing.  
  
Tails: I was doing it for them.  
  
Jenean: Everyone makes mistakes. Please, come down from there.  
  
Tails: No, it's too late now. I'm.sorry.  
  
Billy: That's not true, Tails. We can fix this.  
  
Tails: .I.  
  
Jenean: Please!  
  
There was a long, uneasy pause. Tails's head slowly looked to the ground. Another pause followed as Jenean began to believe that maybe she had failed.  
  
Metal-2: I can't take it anymore!  
  
The robot stomped up beside Jenean. He turned to her, looking down at the fox.  
  
Metal-2: Jenean, sometimes you have to use force. Stand back, everyone!  
  
Amy: Metal, what are you doing?!  
  
They backed away as the robot flew upwards to see eye-to-eye with Tails. Metal-2 flew backwards, to the wall of the room, and then burst forwards, slamming into the tube in an area below the fox.. The thick glass cracked a bit.  
  
Bunnie: He's gonna break it open!  
  
Jenean: Metal!  
  
The robot ignored them, and backed up again. He tackled the glass a second time, and it cracked even more. Tails could be seen looking at him from inside. Metal-2's ear and shoulder pad were dented and bent from hitting the glass, and he backed up a third time.  
  
Metal-2: I'm going to rescue my friend, whether he likes it or not!  
  
Metal-2 shot forward again, impacting the tube with tremendous force. The glass began to shatter, and pieces of the outer area fell to the ground. Metal-2 flew back again, more damaged than before.  
  
Metal-2: Get out of here.  
  
They did, and Metal-2 rammed the tube a fourth time, hurting himself. The glass broke and cracked, and more pieces fell to the floor. A thin stream of liquid poured out as the robot backed up again.  
  
Metal-2: One more should do it.  
  
Metal-2 plowed into the tube, shattering the glass and creating a massive hole. The liquid rushed out of the tube, collecting on the floor as Metal-2 impacted the inside of the opposite side of the glass. The robot's flight path had snapped the wires that hung beneath Tails.  
  
Tails: What are you doing?! My link to the outside!  
  
Metal-2: Your link is your own senses!  
  
Metal-2 grabbed the wires above Tails, and ripped them away. Above, in the streets of the city, the crowds stopped as their brains stopped receiving instructions. The people began to slightly regain control of themselves. In the refuge base, Scotty's eyes lit up.  
  
Scotty: Sony! I can feel her spirit again!  
  
The doctor rushed in, thinking something might have been wrong.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Scotty! What is it?  
  
Scotty: I'm not sure.It's like.all of a sudden, I can sense the minds of those in the city again. I can sense Sony and the others.  
  
Dr. Arrow nodded, as if he were perhaps feeling it, too. Scotty stood up, shakily and in pain. The doctor knew it wouldn't do any good to try and stop him. Scotty ran out the door, aching all over.  
  
Scotty: Sony.I'm coming.  
  
Back underground, Metal-2 grabbed the mask that was on Tails's face and ripped it off.  
  
Metal-2: Tails.Take in the world with your own senses.  
  
Tails: .  
  
The fox looked around, seeing the horrible machinery he had built.  
  
Tails: Oh no.What have I become?  
  
Metal-2 ripped the rest of the devices off of Tails, and caught the fox as he fell. They carefully left the tube, and slowly went out the door, letting out a small stream of the liquid. On the outside, Jenean stood straight up when she saw Tails free of the equipment. She grabbed the fox, hugging him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Tears of joy were in her eyes, and she was happy to see him again.  
  
Jenean: Tails.I was so worried about you.  
  
Tails: I'm really sorry.everybody.  
  
Jenean: Forget about it. We're all together now, and that's all that matters.  
  
Tails: nods Thank you.All of you.for saving me from.myself.  
  
Jenean helped him up again, and they began to make their way out of the tunnel.  
  
Amy: Metal, you're hurt.  
  
Metal-2 looked up at his bent ear and down at his dented body, and then back at Amy.  
  
Metal-2: I'll be fine.  
  
Bunnie: Tails, are you okay? I mean, you've been through a lot.  
  
Tails: Like Metal said, I'll be fine.  
  
He managed to make himself smile slightly as they left the subway tunnel. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Scotty could tell that he was getting closer to Sonya. Ignoring his pain he pushed on, drawing nearer. Finally, he saw her, along with Sonic and the others, grouped together. Sonya looked up when she heard someone coming, and was surprised to find Scotty.  
  
Sonya: Scotty!  
  
Scotty: Sony!  
  
They leapt into each other, embracing one another tightly.  
  
Scotty: Sony, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? How do you feel?  
  
Sonya: Hey, relax, I'm fine.A little tired, but fine.  
  
Scotty: Come on, let's go home.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Scott.It's uh.It's good to know you noticed the rest of us over here.  
  
Scotty: Sorry, Sonic.guys.I was just so happy to see Sony that I-  
  
Sonic: We know, Scott. But you're right about one thing: Let's go home.  
  
They left, headed for the base, and happened to meet up with the others as they reached it.  
  
Sonic: Tails! Buddy, it's good to see you again!  
  
Tails: Hey, Sonic!  
  
Shadow: Well well well, long time no see!  
  
Sonic: Huh?! Shadow?! Since when were you here?  
  
Shadow: Since yesterday.  
  
They were all happy to be together again, and everything seemed okay. Just as they were about to enter the base, there was a sound from the sky. They all watched as none other than Metal Tails landed in front of them.  
  
Metal Tails: So, you got your little friend back, eh? This just means I can take you all out with one strike!  
  
  
  
  
  
It looks like all the loose ends have been tied up except for one. Stay tuned! 


	8. Chapter 8

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And now, for the conclusion!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: To The Finish  
  
  
  
  
  
Metal Tails was even unhappier than normal. Tails had just been saved from a terrible fate. Scotty was still in pain, and they had all had enough of this adventure. Metal Tails held out a small device in his hand.  
  
Metal Tails: You see this? A simple press of this button, and I will take control of everyone that was infected!  
  
Sonic: What?! No!  
  
Metal Tails: It's simple. My base will broadcast a signal identical to the one Tails was transmitting. Then, I'll have power of all of them, and most of you!  
  
Sonic: Your base?!  
  
Metal Tails: That's right. I locked up that old fool Robotnik and took over.  
  
Metal-2: What do you want from us?  
  
Metal Tails: I'm here to personally oversee your doom!  
  
Tails: Oh no you're not!  
  
All: Huh?!  
  
Tails stood on his own, and shakily stepped forward, standing beside the others.  
  
Tails: I know now that it's wrong to force people to obey you. And I can't allow you to use my mistake to gain the upper hand!  
  
Sonic ran to stand in front of Tails. Metal Tails pressed the button on his device, and a few seconds later, the infected members of the Sonic crew were under his control.  
  
Metal Tails: So, it's a fight you want, eh? How fitting that it should be you that fights me. After all, I am supposed to be a robotic you. Slaves, hold the others back while we settle this.  
  
Those under Metal Tails's control stood in the path of the uninfected ones, separating them From Tails and his mechanical counterpart.  
  
Tails: I'll show you what happens when you mess with my feelings, my family, my life!  
  
Metal Tails: You're one to talk. If I recall right, you yourself messed all those things up.  
  
Tails: Guilt can be a powerful motivator. It blurred my judgment, but now I can clearly see that the enemy isn't the freedom to do evil, but rather the evil itself. You represent that evil, and I must destroy you!  
  
Metal Tails: You forget how easily I can crush you.  
  
Metal-2: Tails! Let us help you!  
  
Tails: No, this is between me and him.  
  
Scotty: Tails, don't do this!  
  
Tails: Please.We are gonna have this out right now.And I'd like your support.  
  
Jenean: He's right. Let's not go against him. Tails, you can do it!  
  
Tails smiled, looking at her. He then turned back to Metal Tails, angrily.  
  
Tails: You here that? My friends are backing me up, whether you like it or not.  
  
Metal Tails: You've got spunk, kid. But that won't save you now.  
  
Metal Tails activated his jets, and began to hover a few inches above the ground. Tails duplicated the action, spinning his tails to fly.  
  
They flew toward each other with great speed, and impacted in the middle. They grappled with each other, each trying to overpower the other one. Metal Tails was the superior fighter, but Tails's spirit burned strong within him.  
  
Metal Tails: You're in over your head. There's no way you can win.  
  
Tails: There's an old saying that tells that if there's a will, then there is a way. And believe me, you won't find a stronger will than mine anywhere else!  
  
Metal Tails: Big words from a small pest.  
  
Tails dropped from the air, releasing and sending his opponent flying over him and into the wall of the refuge base.  
  
Tails: There are advantages to being small. You couldn't have done that!  
  
Metal Tails pulled his head out of the wall, and turned around, facing Tails.  
  
Metal Tails: You got lucky.  
  
The robot activated his blasters, and fired at Tails. The fox flew into the air, evading the shots. Metal Tails went for another physical attack, flying up to meet Tails in the air. They hit each other, and came tumbling out of the sky. Tails managed to use his Tails to adjust their fall so that his opponent was headed for the ground head-first. He succeeded, despite the fact that his opponent was trying to do the same thing. They separated just before hitting the ground, but Metal Tails couldn't recover quickly enough. The robot slammed into the dirt, bending both of his ears as Tails landed nearby.  
  
Tails: Then today must be my lucky day.  
  
Jenean: Way to go, Tails!  
  
The robot stood back up, facing his opponent as the dust cleared.  
  
Metal Tails: No more playing around. You're better than I thought, but you're not good enough!  
  
The robot armed his lasers, and fired at Tails. The fox dodged them, but it distracted him long enough for Metal Tails to fly up and grab Tails by the throat. The robot dragged his opponent back out away from the base.  
  
Scotty: Tails!!!  
  
Metal Tails: Here's what happens when you mess with ME!  
  
The robot released Tails, and then punched him hard in the jaw before the fox had the chance to fall to the ground. Tails was knocked backwards by the hit, sliding across the ground.  
  
Tails: Unh.  
  
Tails struggled to stand up, wiping a thin line of blood from his mouth. He was halfway up when the robot tackled him again, and they went rolling through the dirt.  
  
Metal-2: Tails! Say something!  
  
Jenean: Oh no!  
  
The robot jumped away, landing several yards from the fox. Tails lie motionless for a moment, but then started to get to his knees, lifting himself up with his hands. He coughed as he made it to his hands and knees. He was bruised and battered, and turned his head to face Metal Tails, who stood calmly.  
  
Metal Tails: Not so powerful now, are you?  
  
Tails answered by shakily standing up, holding his arm, which was scraped. He glared at his robotic opponent.  
  
Metal Tails: Had enough yet?  
  
Tails: Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!  
  
Jenean: Please don't do this! Tails, you're hurt!  
  
Tails looked over at Jenean.  
  
Tails: Don't worry about me. I know exactly what I'm doing.  
  
Jenean: I hope so.  
  
Amy: Be careful, Tails!  
  
The fox turned back to Metal Tails.  
  
Tails: Hey, Metal me!  
  
Metal Tails: What do you want?  
  
Tails: I want to prove myself. And nothing's gonna stand in my way. But first.  
  
Tails seemed to disappear, and reappeared behind Metal Tails, holding the robot's control device.  
  
Tails: I gotta make sure all my friends see it.  
  
He dropped the device to the ground, and crushed it with his foot. Those that were under the control of the robot snapped out of it, returning to their normal selves. Sonic saw what was going on, as did the others.  
  
Sonic: What the?! Tails! Get out of there!  
  
Tails: No, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Tails: I have to do this. Myself.  
  
Sonic: But Tails, you don't-  
  
He was stopped when Metal-2 laid his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic looked over and saw Metal-2 shaking his head 'no'. Sonic turned back to Tails, thinking. After a moment, he understood, and nodded.  
  
Sonic: All right, Tails. I guess you deserve a chance to test yourself. Good luck, little buddy.  
  
Tails: Thank you, Sonic.  
  
Metal Tails: This is all very heartwarming, I'm sure. But we've got a fight to finish.  
  
Tails: So let's do it.  
  
The two squared off, once again, and Metal Tails came flying toward his opponent. Tails disappeared before the robot's eyes, and Metal Tails stopped, confused. Tails reappeared behind and above the robot, kicking him in the back of the head. Metal Tails rolled out of the way, taking to the sky after a moment.  
  
Metal Tails: How are you doing that?!  
  
Tails: It's an old trick my uncle taught me.  
  
Scotty: That's right! The dash technique, I remember that one!  
  
Tails dashed upwards, becoming visible above Metal Tails. The fox grabbed the robot, and used his tails to spin Metal Tails around and chuck him downwards. The robot tried to recover, flying back upwards, but was tackled back down by Tails. Metal Tails hit the ground hard while Tails landed nearby.  
  
Tails: And here's one my best friend taught me!  
  
Tails spun around in a ball, spinning rapidly. Metal Tails stood back up just in time to be knocked back down by a furious spin dash attack. Tails jumped back up and landed behind his adversary, breathing heavily.  
  
Tails: Now, have YOU had enough yet?  
  
Metal Tails: I'll never get enough!  
  
Tails: Well, that's just too bad because I've had enough of you!  
  
Tails curled up and charged another spin dash attack. The fox launched out at Metal Tails, knocking the robot into a back flip. Tails landed on his feet, and dashed into Metal Tails, tackling him.  
  
Metal Tails: That's it!  
  
Metal Tails armed all his blasters, and prepared to fire at Tails. The fox saw it coming, and stood motionless for a moment. However, it wasn't out of fear. Tails was psyching himself up for his next attack.  
  
Tails & Metal Tails: Say goodbye!!  
  
Tails burst off in an orange blur as laser fire streaked past and into him. Ignoring them, the fox tackled Metal Tails, backed off, and hit him again. He repeated this an uncountable number of times, causing a field of orange, stripe-like blurs to surround the robot as Tails came at him from every direction. Metal Tails took a dent with each hit, and was soon bent out of shape, dinged up and malfunctioning. The attacks increased in speed until the robot exploded in a massive fireball surrounded by a huge plume of thick, black smoke. Pieces and parts flew everywhere, and the body of Tails flopped down on the ground in front of everyone. He lay on his back, unmoving.  
  
Everyone rushed up to him, surrounding the fox. Jenean held him in her lap, trying to revive him.  
  
Jenean: Tails! Speak to me!  
  
Metal-2: His life signs are very weak.  
  
Sonic: No wonder.The poor little fellow probably had a heart attack pulling off that stunt!  
  
Sally: Let's get him to the doctor!  
  
Scotty: Right!  
  
Metal-2 picked him up, and they all hurried inside. Dr. Arrow examined him, very worried about his condition. Tails had hurt himself badly, not only because of the strain of the speed he used, but because of each time he tackled Metal Tails.  
  
Tails lay motionless on the table as Metal-2 went outside to retrieve something. He was looking for Metal Tails's computer core. After several scans, he found it in a tree, and carried it back into the base. Nightingale noticed him as the robot entered her lab.  
  
Metal-2: Night, we need to solve this problem.  
  
Nightingale: Is that?  
  
Metal-2: Yes. What do you recommend?  
  
Nightingale: Well, you're the expert on these things, but I say we take it apart and destroy the nanorobots. Then, we smash it to pieces.  
  
Metal-2: .Hmm.I could go with that.  
  
After trying several different methods, they managed to break apart the nearly invincible computer core's outer shell. Inside was everything that made Metal Tails tick. They sent a powerful current of electricity through it all, and it fried each and every nanorobot. With no way to duplicate themselves, Metal Tails's nanytes were finished for good.  
  
Several days later, Metal-2 then took the inner electronics out and destroyed them in a fire that he lit up outside. By then, Tails was well enough to attend, and did so happily with everyone else.  
  
Tails: So, is he gone permanently?  
  
Metal-2: He is no longer a threat, if that's what you mean.  
  
Tails: I don't quite understand.  
  
Metal-2: His soul is out there somewhere.  
  
Tails: What?!  
  
Metal-2: .sigh Night, do you remember when we were in the lab, and I was trying to explain that fight?  
  
Nightingale: Yeah.Why?  
  
Metal-2: It is my belief that any sentient life form, no matter the details, is a spirit. Most have organic bodies, such as yourselves. Others, like me, are different, and have mechanical bodies. When we were fighting in the core, it wasn't just a manifestation of us. It was our very spirits. That's why we grew tired occasionally-we were losing the will to go on.  
  
Nightingale: Amazing.  
  
Metal-2: I have contemplated it quite often at night, while patrolling the base.  
  
Tails: Well, I'm just glad it's over. The doctor says I should be fine in a few weeks or so.  
  
Sonic: You take it easy, Tails. Good job, though. You really took it to him!  
  
Jenean: Yeah, you were awesome!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Tails: Heh heh.Thanks.  
  
Sonic: We'll never doubt you again, Tails.  
  
Tails: Cool!  
  
Shadow: you're a runner-up for the title of ultimate life form.  
  
Knuckles: Hey, what about me?  
  
Sonic: Or me?  
  
Shadow: Hah! I didn't see any of you out there fighting!  
  
Sonic: Only because Tails wouldn't let us!  
  
Knuckles: Ah, I could've taken that guy.  
  
Sonic: What are you talking about?! That robot would've kicked your can!  
  
They continued to argue with each other. Scotty slapped his own forehead, running his hand down his face.  
  
Scotty: sigh They'll never stop.  
  
Sonya took sat down beside him.  
  
Sonya: It just wouldn't be the same any other way.  
  
Scotty: No, I guess it wouldn't be. How did the decontamination go?  
  
Sonya: The doctor's cure worked, and he's already distributing it to the city. Within a few days, everyone's brains will be fixed.  
  
Scotty: That's good.  
  
Tails: Well, this was some adventure. But I'm glad it's over.  
  
Sonic: Hold on.Whatever happened to Robotnik?  
  
Tails: I don't know.shrugs Oh well.  
  
Deep in Robotnik's base.  
  
The scientist played a sad tune on a harmonica as he lay on the hard cot.  
  
Robotnik: sigh Why me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sonic crew belongs to SEGA  
  
The Scotty crew belongs to Scotty CF  
  
Jenean belongs to Daddy's lil girl  
  
Metal-2 and Metal Tails belong to me  
  
No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic.maybe.  
  
My thanks to the other authors for letting me use their characters.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review! 


End file.
